Elreak Ianros
Elreak Ianros, more commonly known as 'The Jedi Killer', was a force-sensitive Human Male Bounty Hunter originating on an unchartered planet in the Unknown Regions known as Bieria. Elreak ''used his force abilities and skills with lightsabers to slaughter countless Jedi and Sith, thus gaining him the title, '''The Jedi Killer', even though he slaughtered Sith too. It is known only to a few as to why he did this, as the legends surrounding him are very warped and unclear. Some believe he did this to add their weapons to his collection, some believed he did it for money, some believe he did it for a challenge, some even believe that he did it for sheer enjoyment, but in a way, they were all correct. Many years pass, many Jedi and Sith fell, but Elreak had changed. The Jedi known as Obi Wan Jnr had become a friend of his, but Elreak had to hide his past. Obi Wan Jnr discovered his past and soon turned to the dark side as he believed he was the one to kill Obi Wan Kenobi (although this is unclear), and through this, Elreak realised how horrific his past was and what effect it had on others, so he tried to fix it. Elreak eventually joined the Jedi and make his way through the ranks, eventually becoming a Jedi Master. It is unknown of what happened to Elreak following this, but many believe that he left to raise his children. History / Notable Events to an unregistered wipe of the Jedi records, Elreak's past has been somewhat lost, and has been filled based on what he himself claimed. Elreak was born on an unchartered planet in the Unknown Regions '' which he simply dubbed as '''Bieria'. Elreak described the planet within the Jedi Archives as "A sea of red sand, bathing in the warm glow of the yellow sun, striking the ground with waves of heat.". ''Around the age of five, the Jedi - Sith war made it's way to Bieria, bringing with it death and destruction. The war plagued the world, causing many to fall because of it. Half a year passed before the war on Bieria finally ended, with the deaths of both sides. Elreak was the only being left on the planet, all his loved ones gone, all his friends, dead. And he had the Jedi and Sith to blame. Elreak survived for a year on his own, living off what he could scour. He collected numerous lightsabers off the fallen bodies, and began training with them and the holo recordings of the Jedi and Sith fighting, giving him the skills to wield a lightsaber with precision, and would come to be known as one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of the time. Two more years would pass, each year he would get stronger and stronger, eventually learning that he was highly force sensitive. On a routine search, he noticed a ship in one of the hanger bays that he did not recognise. A new ship. Unsure of what he'd expect, he gripped his red sabers tightly, ready to attack should the need every arise. He walked silently through the street, following the tracks that originated from the shuttle. They led him to the town's cantina, where he would enter and find the pilot. A man in iconic Mandalorian armor sat at a nearby table, drinking blue milk. Elreak would approach the man, questioning him and telling him what had happened. Feeling sorry for the small boy, the Mandalorian would take pity on him, and take him away from the planet. He promised the child "If you stay with me, I can train you. You can have your revenge on the Jedi and Sith alike.". Very interested in his offer, he accepted. Up until the age of 18, Elreak trained with his mentor and friend, learning the ways of the force and how to be a skilled duelist. Elreak believed that he was finally ready, but needed to prove himself, so attacking a sith outpost was his best option. Elreak slaughtered the Sith, who barely put up a fight. They fought well, but Elreak was the victor. Elreak returned back to the ship, with the fallen sith's heads, but when he returned, his mentor was gone. He searched the ship thoroughly, but only found a holo recording and his mentor's red armor in the cargo hold. "Elreak, you have exceeded far beyond my expectations. You have become very powerful and extremely skilled. But now I must go. With me gone, you can fulfil your dream of riding the Jedi and Sith from this galaxy. I know that you will succeed. I gift my armor to you, with it, you can keep me part of your plan to complete your revenge scheme. Good luck Elreak, I know you will make me proud." At the age of 27, Elreak had slaughtered hundreds of Jedi and Sith, gaining the title, '''The Jedi Killer'. He was feared throughout the galaxy by all force users, and he relished in it. While on Tatooine hunting down a claim of a Jedi, he encountered Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. Kenobi questioned him, with Elreak replying with very little. Finding out it was indeed The Jedi Killer he had heard so much about, Kenobi attacked Elreak. Elreak fought bravely against the Jedi, but found himself retreating. This, was not the last he saw of the Jedi. A decade later, the Galactic Empire rose up, taking over the once Republic. Elreak was recruited numerous times by the Empire to hunt down the remaining Jedi for a number of credits, to which he did without question. When searching for a Jedi for the empire, he encountered Obi Wan again, who he found called himself, Ben. Believing he was the ultimate challenge, Elreak attacked the former master. The two fought fiercely in the streets of Tatooine, but Elreak emerged the victor. (It isn't clear whether Obi Wan survived, as Master Jaar claimed that he too killed the master, but this could likely have been false info said to enrage Jedda Kenobi.) Years passed and Elreak began to slow down his way, killing less and less. He would find himself in the company of one of Obi Wan's children, Obi Wan Jnr. Knowing that he killed his father, Elreak claimed to have no knowledge of his father's killer, and would wipe the Jedi Temple records on himself and Obi Wan's death. Obi Wan Jnr would eventually learn of his father's true killer, which would send him over to the Dark Side. By this point, Elreak had changed his ways completely, becoming a Jedi Knight. Obi Wan Jnr sought the blood of Elreak, and justice for his father. But Elreak, would not fight him. He would refuse to attack him and would bring him back to the light side. Decades passed and by the time Elreak was 63, he was the leading member on the Jedi Council. In the history books, his new nickname had become The Redeemer, although Elreak had felt he had not redeemed himself. He would train the new Jedi padawans, teaching them his advanced fighting skills and always reminding them of his dark past, and what could happen if they ever turned. Supposedly, Elreak found he had a young child, causing him to leave the order and raise his son. What happened to him afterwards is only known by his son, Jacen Ianros. Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Main Character Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:New Republic Era Category:Old Republic Era Category:Deceased Category:Canon Articles Category:Force Spirit Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Characters